The Land of the Dead
'''The Land of the Dead '''is a 2017 first person shooter video game and the second sequel to The House of the Dead after The City of the Dead. Plot In a post-apocalyptic future, ex-AMS agent Thomas Rogan and a group of heavily armed men lead a raid on the EFI Research Facility. Two weeks later, after contact with the squad had been lost, Rogan's former partner G and his daughter Lisa Rogan arrive at the EFI facility to investigate. The two fight their way through the facility and eventually wind up reunited with Rogan, who reveals that his squad was killed. The group is then confronted by Daniel Curien; the son of Dr. Roy Curien, the original creator of the monsters. When Daniel became terminally ill, Curien set out to save his life but ultimately became obsessed with his research and created the hellish experiments. Daniel convinces them to help hunt down the Wheel of Fate, the last remnant of Curien's legacy which lies deep within the heart of the facility. However, as they near their foe, the group encounters the mysterious Man in Black; who has been stalking them the whole time, and reveals himself to be Harry Harris, an AMS agent who assisted G and Rogan during the outbreak in Venice some years prior. Harry merges himself with the Wheel of Fate to become the World; the most terrifying and powerful villain anyone has ever faced. Daniel hacks into the system programming and finally puts and end to the threat. The group leaves the facility together, with a vial containing a possible cure for the wider outbreak. Characters Lisa Rogan - The daughter of Thomas Rogan and Sophie Richards, Lisa set out with G to raid the EFI Research Facility to track down her missing father and later wound up with Daniel. She is voiced by Vanessa Marshall. G - The best agent AMS ever had and Rogan's former partner who teams up with Lisa to battle the masses and find his missing friend. He is voiced by Steve Blum. Thomas Rogan - Lisa's father and G's former partner, this ex-AMS agent led a raid on the EFI facility but his squad was killed and he was captured by the Man in Black. He is later rescued by G and Lisa. He is voiced by Mark Harmon. Daniel Curien - The son of Dr. Roy Curien who desperately searches for a way to destroy his father's terrifying legacy. He is initially thought to be an antagonist but is in truth a protagonist and Lisa's eventual love interest. His dream prevails in the end with the destruction of the World. He is voiced by Quinton Flynn. Dr. Roy Curien - Daniel's father and the creator of the monsters who is seen in flashbacks. He is voiced by Peter MacNicol. Harry Harris (The Man in Black) - A mysterious darkly dressed man who secretly monitors Lisa and G's trek through the facility. He is later revealed to be former ally Harry Harris, a survivor of the Venice case. Harry then merges himself with the Wheel of Fate to gain ultimate power and becomes the World. However, Daniel hacks into the Wheel of Fate programming and shuts it down for good, allowing the team to destroy the World and kill Harry. He is voiced by Scott McNeil. The Wheel of Fate - Curien's final project but he was killed by the Magician before he could complete it, the Wheel of Fate now lies in the heart of the EFI Research Facility. Harry later merged with it to form the World but Daniel was able to hack into the Wheel of Fate's programming, allowing him to shut it down. The World - The game's final boss, created when Harry merged himself with the Wheel of Fate. Daniel managed to hack into the programming for the Wheel of Fate, shutting it down and severely weakening the World. Rogan, G, Lisa and Daniel then destroyed the World for good, killing Harry. Category:Video Games Category:First-Person Video Games